cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:City of Heroes Wiki
Archived News I appoligize if I step on anyone's toes by updating the news section. It bothers me when months go by and no news is on the main page that everyone visits. BTW, Who's in charge of archiving news items? --Konoko 18:00, 17 January 2007 (PST) :No worries at all! In fact, I'm really glad when folks add stuff, because I don't always get around to it like I should. I guess no one's really "in charge" per se, but only wiki admins (you included) have access to move stuff like that around. I usually just keep four or five items on the front page and archive whatever makes it look okay again. By all means, add and/or archive away! --TonyV 18:14, 17 January 2007 (PST) : :It bothers ME, however, that this page has not been updated since 2007!!! paragonwiki.com anyone? : :This page has NOT been updated since 2009! >:( Freewaydoggy 13:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe the main reason why this page has not been updated since 2009 is because that is when the last of the main group of admins and editors moved away from Wikia and to the re-established City of Heroes wiki on its own domain name. Ever since then, the only people who have done edits to this site are typically one-off individuals who probably just searched for "City of Heroes" on Wikia and didn't know this site had effectively been abandoned. Heck, even User:Kittenofdoom, who remained as the last active admin to monitor this wiki, hasn't made an edit in over a year. Any time I see people ask about a wiki on the official CoH boards, the site you listed is always the one to which people are directed, specifically away from Wikia. ::So where does that leave the City of Heroes wiki on Wikia? At this point, there is SO much content that is absent since 2009 (new badges, new zones, new contacts, new task forces, new inventions, new powers and power changes, new costume pieces, Quality of Life improvements, powerset customization and proliferation, the entire Going Rogue and Incarnate systems, and, soon, the entire City of Heroes Freedom update), that I would feel very sorry for any individual who felt compelled to attempt to bring it up to date. In my opinion, Wikia ought to just nuke the whole thing, but I don't see that happening for a couple of reasons. Disk space is ridiculously cheap these days, and maybe, just maybe, someone else will come searching for City of Heroes on here and decide to stay. *shrug* More power to 'em, I guess. -- Blondeshell 14:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Protection Heya! Regarding the protection of the Main Page - is it really needed? Unless you're seeing a lot of vandalism, there's little reason to protect it. You could restrict it to just registered users, which would mean it could be updated more rapidly and less admin work. Btw, w:c:starter has a new design, if you're interested. Kirkburn (talk) 21:13, 30 January 2008 (UTC) o,o its less about vandalization, and more about keeping ppl from crowing about this new cof related site, or the newest forum dev who showed up.. basically, its to limit the amount of semi on topic news that shows up. If you feel that you would have accurate, important news stories, you can petition to have editing rights to it, but I have no idea if you'd get them. Often the easiest way to get a story added to the main page, is to type your article here, or in the forums, and an admin can look it over to make sure its fully relevant to ParagonWiki. --Sleepy Kitty 10:33, 31 January 2008 (UTC) : Okay, that's fair :) Kirkburn (talk) 13:01, 17 February 2008 (UTC) This sparked a discussion among some of the admins. The original reason it was protected was spam concerns, which should no longer be as much of a problem. So we're going to unprotect it for a while and see how it goes. Thanks for the nudge, Kirkburn! -- Sekoia 21:18, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Optimizing the usage of DPL Hi folks, I'm PanSola, a Wikia Helper. I am dropping by to chat about DPL (Dynamic Page List) usage practices. This site is among one of the most popular Wikia wikis that use a large number of DPL calls, and as DPL queries can sometimes pose quit a load on the servers, being careful with the usage of DPL can help improve the general user experience at Wikia. One of the most simple ways to reduce the demand of DPL on the servers is to enable caching of the results. The more often a page with DPL calls get viewed, the greater the effect caching has. And so on a popular wiki such as this one, enabling caching is likely to help reduce the server load quite a bit. Unfortunately there is a downside: caching means the results won't immediately update when information on the wiki changes. Sometimes the information can be out of sync by several hours. If you are worried about technical accuracy, you can place a note warning the visitors "new changes may not be updated immediately". For mission-critical usages of DPL that are time-sensitive such that any delay is unacceptable, enabling caching wouldn't be a good idea. I'll drop by again later with more tips on how to improve server performance via optimizing DPL usage. If you have any questions, concerns, or think it's a good idea but need help implementing the change, feel free to discuss here. If you need a fast response from me, please ping me on my talk page (but still keep the main discussion here, so everything is in one place). Thanks. (you can also check out more tips here). -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 21:25, 24 April 2008 (UTC) : Thanks for the tip! I'll try to start incorporating that into our less time-sensitive pages. :D -- Sekoia 00:15, 25 April 2008 (UTC) : Is there any way to query to see which pages are using DPL or which pages have a higher CPU load? -- Sekoia 18:44, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :: I don't have a direct way to check. I'll ask around to see if it's possible to get the data. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 17:37, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Whitespace at top I've worked out the problem with the whitespace issue at the top of the page, it seems to be something to do with the ads interfering with the layout, it's weird because they don't actually show up when I turn Firefox's AdBlock off, and I'm guessing they are meant to not be showing anyway for logged in users if it's the same as the streetfighter wikia (I clicked on a few random ones to try work out how to get our page working better) so it's weird they seem to be still taking up space invisibly - both before and after I edited the page I really don't know what to do here, perhaps a solution can be found in doing the same kind of thing they seem to have done which makes them less obtrusive, having one at the top and side instead of just in one big block at the start before you can view the rest of the page like we have here: I have posted a screenshot here of it in internet explorer, and another logged in on Firefox here I'm not sure what to do :| As I said before in edit summary, I'm really not sure how to play about with these "mainpage" tags or what they actually do, I have searched all the CSS files but can't find any reference to it other than a "mainpage.body" (the ones that were on the page were stuff like ) ?? Any help would be great! :s --Kittenofdoom 04:21, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the 2 ads on the main page upper right area will always show, even if logged in. The ads on pages will only show if logged out (or if you have opted IN to see them in your preferences, its an for admins to be able to see how the ads look on the wiki without constantly logging in/out). :As for the mainpage tags, there is a full guide on them here, . Its fairly simple, they just create 2 areas, a left and a right. If the ad is there (not enabled on all wikis), it will go into the right column. DO not depend on the right ad being there, or it always being that height, sometimes its turned of, or sometimes a taller ad is put into rotation. :And yes, if you block the ads via adblocking software/extensions, you only block the loading of the ads, not the placeholders, so you will see large gaping spaces, but that is something you have to deal with, since you are changing the way the page was output. --Uberfuzzy 18:09, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Architect Missions Greetings all. I'm returning from several months of being away from the game and was wondering if anyone had begun discussing if/how/when Architect Missions should be added to this project. I'm a bit of a wiki fool, and like to add to the wiki community for any games I play; I'll be playing two games at once, and as such working on two wikis, but at the moment I'd like to spend my time here documenting the Architect content and maybe even some of the actual player-made missions. -- Heaven's Agent 18:12, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Adoption request Due to a long period of inactivity from the admins, I've placed an adoption request for this wiki which can be viewed at Adoption request for City of Heroes Wiki. Is anyone else still active here? Please let me know and leave your feedback on this adoption. I'll leave messages with any editors who have been active in the past 60 days to help get as much feedback as possible. Thanks! Rigel Kent 16:44, May 8, 2012 (UTC)